Emma Swan (OUAT)
|-|Base Form= |-|Dark One/Dark Swan= Summary Emma Swan is the main character and protagonist of Once Upon a Time. She is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the older sister of Neal Nolan. She was sent to the real world after The Evil Queen placed a terrible curse upon the Enchanted Forest. She worked at a bail bonds agency while living in Boston until her son, Henry Mills, found her and brought her to Storybrooke to break the curse. At the end of the first season she finally broke the curse, but with the introduction of magic by Mr. Gold (Aka Rumplestiltskin), the fate of the two worlds becomes interwined, and new threats emerge. Unfortunately, she is absorbed into a vortex of pure evil, which makes her become the new Dark One in the place of Rumplestiltskin. The darkness was later removed from her. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B physically. At least 7-C with magic | At least 7-A, likely 6-C with Magic Name: Emma Swan Origin: Once Upon a Time (OUAT) Gender: Female Age: Over 28 years old Classification: Human, Witch, The Dark One (formerly), Sheriff of Storybrooke, Bail bonds person (formerly), The Savior Powers and Abilities: Expert Markswoman and Skilled Swordswoman, Magic, Resistance to Heart-ripping, Telekinesis, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Summoning, Sealing, Broadway Force | All previous powers (except for Broadway Force), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 8, reliant on the dagger), Shapeshifting, Transmutation, Healing, Soul Possession, Catoptromancy, Heart Extraction (Can magically penetrate a person's chest and literally remove the hearts of other living beings without killing them and use them to control the owner or kill them by crushing the heart), Regeneration (Mid-Low, if scaled to Rumplestiltskin), Resurrection (If Emma dies without having passed the title of Dark One to another being, Emma can be resurrected by the Vault of the Dark One, if another person decides to open it, giving up his/her life as a result), Technopathy, Extrasensory Perception, Memory Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify someone's capacity of hurting an specific person, making this person's powers useless), Enchanting Objects, Attack Potency: Human level physically. At least Town level with magic (Comparable to Regina) | At least Mountain level (Likely stronger than Pan, likely Island level with Magic (Comparable, albeit inferior, to Gold) Speed: Likely Subsonic (Comparable to Regina). Supersonic attack speed with her pistol | Subsonic+ (Was seen being able to catch several arrows fired at her by Merida almost subconsciously and with ease. Should be comparable to Nimue) Lifting Strength: Likely Class 25 with telekinesis, via powerscaling Striking Strength: Human Class physically. Durability: Human level physically. Stamina: Human level | Extremely high as the Dark One (The power of the Darkness keeps the Dark One energized and thus they don't need sleep and don't suffer from sleep deprivation) Range: Several dozen meters with fire manipulation, telekinesis, transmutation, energy projection, absorption, sealing, immobilization and sleep inducement. At least planetary with teleportation Standard Equipment: Sword, Pistol | The Dark One Dagger Intelligence: Above Average. High as a Dark One. She had an extremely high knowledge and understanding of spells, potions, and other topics related to magic, allowing her to do impossible things for common magic users Weaknesses: Laws of Magic (Like any witch or sorceress, Emma is subject to the laws of magic, as a result she is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel), Lack of Magic (While the magic naturally inside her does give her some power beyond Storybrooke, it is severely limited to the point as to where it is barely noticeable), Squid Ink (Like all magical beings, she can be immobilized by squid ink) | Dark One's Dagger (Anyone who owns her dagger will be able to kill Emma, causing her to lose her status as the Dark One and the chance to rise again. In addition, anyone who owns the dagger also has full control over the actions of Emma who is unable to disobey orders if not for a very short time. However, since Emma forged Excalibur and the dagger back into one blade again, it can no longer control her, although it still bears the names of both the current Dark Ones) Key: Base | Dark One Gallery 3PromoEmma6.jpg Cast-Promotional-Photo-Jennifer-Morrison-as-Emma-Swan-once-upon-a-time-25200051-446-595.jpg Once_Upon_a_Time_S03E22_KissThemGoodbye_Net_2937.jpg Emma_422.png|Becoming the new Dark One once-upon-a-time.png CP86hp0WUAArAAs.jpg-large.jpeg 1371-1372-ouat-8889-morrison-once-01.jpg Dark_Swan_507.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Mind Users Category:Memory Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Once Upon A Time Category:Broadway Force Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6